The Chase (Genesis: Chronocle)
The Chase is the fourth episode of the first season of Genesis: Chronocle. Synopsis Nick, Vulk and the Runaway Splixson face-off against a mysterious figure who seems to be in charge of the Mechanical Lizard attacks. Plot :Previously... on Genesis: Chronocle... Vulk Come on, we don't want to be late for the plumbers meeting. Vulk The Plumber Base is several hundred feet below the surface of your forest. Nick Uhm... why are we stopping? The forest is BEHIND the mountains. presses a button on the control panel of his ship two-dimensional holographic screen appears in front of the mountain scape, facing the ship Nick Woah... this place is amazing. Who would think this was below a horror movie forest... Vulk Nick, this is Magister Skorost. The lead plumber on all of Earth and a Kineceleran. Skorost My, so... that's...? Vulk Yes Magister, that's him. Skorost We recently discovered that a Splixson crashed inside the forest above this very base. Vulk It's not about how friendly it is. It's about how we're going to catch it. Skorost Splixsons are an alien species from the planet Hathor. They possess the ability to clone themselves almost an infinite amount. Skorost You have the Ne-O don't you? The original- clears his throat Vulk Got ya! turns around and charges at a shadowed figure, which is revealed to be a Splixson Vulk Someone's after him. Wind-Up Like who? Unknown Like us. and Vulk look around and see that they are surrounded by hundres of mechanical lizards from all directions Splixson gulps looks around with an angry and determined expression shows a close-up of Wind-Up, looking shocked Wind-Up OH. COME. ON!! ---- ---- scene shows a birds-eye view of the forest, then zooms in to where the episode left off Splixson I have a really bad fealling about this... Vulk There's... too many. Wind-Up Come on you stupid slowpokes! We can take em! whispers to the Splixson Vulk He's nuts. He'll probably blow us all up while he's in his Praemiumsapien form. Wind-Up I heard that! Unknown Now that you're here... Vulk and the Splixson look up at the edge of a hill unknown figure is revealed a to be a human. He is wearing black sunglasses and a black suit Splixson jumps Splixson Ah! Not that guy again! Vulk Do you know him? Splixson Duh! He's the jerk who put this thing on my neck and shot my ship down! suddenly gets an angry expression and looks up at the figure Vulk You... shot him down?! Figure No need to feel left out, Loboan. You're next. Wind-Up Oh no he's not! I am SO gonna blow your stuff up! Figure Maybe, but first you will have to get through my Mechamanders first. suddenly stops his rage Wind-Up Mechamanders? ...Seriously? figure smiles and disappears into the shadows Mechamanders start closing in on Wind-Up, Vulk and the Splixson cuts through the Splixson's collar with his claws Splixson Thanks man! Vulk Your assistance would be very appreciated. Splixson Don't think I'm letting you take them on by yourself! I am pretty mad at these things too you know! Vulk Fine then. aims his gloves at a portion of the Mechamanders and fires bombs at them, which destroys a small part of them. He charges at the Mechamanders and and smashes them to the ground with his boxing glove-like hands gets down on four limbs and aggressively tears through the Mechamanders with his claws. He bites pieces of them off and drop-kicks another Mechamander approaches and closes in on the Splixson Splixson I uh... don't suppose you wanna talk about this? the approaching Mechamander walk up another 20 or so Splixson Oh, THAT'S how you wanna play? Then let's even the odds a little bit shall we? Splixson stays still and after a few moments he quickly duplicates himself dozens of times to match, even slightly outnumber the incoming Mechamanders Splixson clones all leap and the Mechamanders and start beating them up. The scene shows a shot of one repeatly punching one in the back, another throwing one at its clone which kicks it and destroys it mid-air, and another which jumps up high and dives onto a mechamander Vulk and the Splixson, who now merges back into one, get close to each other, being even more surrounded by more oncoming Mechamanders Vulk I told you guys! There's too many! splixson looks a little tired and gets down on one knee Splixson That's it... I'm out. Wind-Up But I'M not! Stay close, I got an idea! Vulk I was afraid you were going to say that... Splixson and Vulk stick by Wind-Up scene shows the Mechamanders approaching closes his eyes and crouches down orange-like aura appears around his body and slowly goes inside it. His body starts glowing brighter Vulk GET DOWN! and the Splixson quickly get down on the ground opens his eyes and the camera switches to a close-up of his face Wind-Up ...BOOM! camera zooms out and shows a long-distance shot of the forest. Almost a moment later, a massive explosion occurs from where Wind-Up was standing. The scene shows the Mechamanders being blown away, some even blown apart and exploding mushroom-shaped cloud rises towards the sky. The smoke lifts off and Wind-Up is surrounded by a yellow sphere-like shield, with Vulk and the Splixson inside it collapses to the ground as the shield fades away. In the explosion radius, the ground and trees are completely scorched and there is a small crater from where Wind-Up triggered the explosion Vulk Nick! changes back stands up, looking exhausted Vulk See, THAT'S why I don't like Praemiumsapiens. Nick You gotta admit it was pretty cool though. Splixson Did we... get them? Vulk I think so. I don't see anymore of them around. still recovering from the attack, looks slightly to the left Nick Wa..WATCH OUT! Mechamander grabs the Splixson and quickly climbs up the cliff where the humanoid figure was standing Vulk NO! Splixson Agh! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!! Nick I gotta stop it! tries to take a step forward but almost falls over. Vulk catches him Vulk You're not going anywhere. That sonic explosion you just created has left you without physical energy. Nick But... Wind-Up did it... Vulk Yes, but since you're technically sharing the same body with your transformations, whatever happens to them happens to you too. Nick Ugh... so... now what? Vulk I'll contact the rest of the team and tell us we found the Splixson, but now we gotta save it. Nick How? We'll never catch up to them... Vulk Maybe not... but we can use the scanner on my ship to find them. presses a button on his armor's belt. A few moments later his ship flies above them and descends to the ground next scene shows Nick and Vulk, already inside the ship which is now flying above the forest presses a button on the control pad Vulk Attention all Plumbers! This is Vulk Izor and Nick Stone. We found the Splixson but it was abducted by creatures which resemble large mechanical reptiles. Please return to Plumber Base immedeatly and help us find them with the scanners. Me and Stone will be scanning the area. presses another button Vulk Feeling better yet? Nick Kinda... I got a big headache though... Vulk That was really reckless. Nick Hey, at least I came up with something! Vulk Right... sorry. We have to find the Splixson and the Mechamanders. Nick Right! Anything on the scanner yet? Vulk I'm detecting Alien DNA on the mountain tops. Nick Then they have to be there! Let's go! Vulk On it. scene shows the ship flying towards the mountains next scene shows the ship landing and Vulk walk out and see the Splixson being kept hostage, with the humanoid figure next to it and all are guarded by Mechamanders Vulk In the name of the Plumbers, release the Splixson NOW! Figure You make me laugh. Nick I had had JUST ABOUT ENOUGH of this. I don't care who you are or what you're after. I'm SO through with you! snaps the Ne-O. The hologram of Protosect appears, he switches to Teslasp, then Camineral slaps it down Nick CAMINERAL!!! Camineral Okay you... time to make the cut! charges at them and spins the saw blades on his front legs figure makes a hand motion and the Mechamanders also charge slashes a few of them in half, then turns around and impales one with his tail blade. He turns around once again and headbutts one, blowing it up Vulk NICK WATCH OUT! looks up and sees a Mechamander falling towards him turns around and completely impales the Mechamander with the saw blade on his back. He spins it for a brief moment, sending the Mechamander flying changes back and turns around at the figure Nick Now... as for YOU... Figure What's the hurry Stone? Don't you have all the time in the world? orange and black ship flies above Nick and the Figure. The figure jumps up inside it Nick What the... how- Vulk ...I don't need to be an expert to know that that's not a human being... Nick It's not. But... what is he? ship quickly flies away Vulk No! Not again! Let's go! Nick No! His ship is faster than yours... Vulk Wait a second, where's the Splixson?! looks over to the side and sees the Splixson running away downhill Nick You go get him. I'll take care of this. snaps the Ne-O. The hologram of Protosect shows up, he browses to Camineral and then to Venomoeba, but then suddenly stops. What appears as a hologram is electricity which is slightly distroted and constantly appears and disappears, like the hologram is missing thinking What the... continues browsing and then stops Nick Time to give the big-ol' birdy a try! slams it down he gets surrounded by a ball of fire which shoots up into the sky. From within the ball emerges a large bird-like creature which looks like its entire body is made of fire Nick THOUSAND ARROWS!! switches back to the ground, a shot of Vulk Vulk I don't believe it... an Alessian... just when I thought I saw enough surprises today... Arrows Okay listen up you unknown secret agent-looking weird alien guy who jumps higher than the average human creature can! I'm not quite interested in your goal and purpose, but I don't have to be to- Vulk Oh for... just get him already! Arrows I was going to! I had to finish my speech! Vulk Well you can finish it later! Go get him and I'll get the Splixson. Arrows Got it, partner! Arrows slowly ascends and then launches towards the ship scene switches back to Vulk who is chasing after the Splixson. He reaches up to him and tackles him down Splixson Ow! both roll down the hill. When they stop, Vulk gets up Splixson What is your problem?! Vulk MY problem? What's YOUR problem trying to escape like that?! Splixson I don't like this place! Vulk Yeah, well neither do I but I'm still here. You're getting sent back to Hathor by the Plumbers. Splixson Whatever, it's not like I want to stay here. nods then looks at Thousand Arrows, who is high up in the sky and is flying after the ship Arrows catches up with the ship scene switches to the figure, looking through the camera on the ship. He sees Thousand Arrows flying Figure Splendid... that will do. Arrows Alright big baddy! You want to escape? Guess what? You can't escape from Thousand Arrows! In fact, I think a demonstrantion of power is in order! Arrows ascends higher and gets surrounded by a yellow aura, which engulfs his entire body Arrows COOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET.... CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHH!! crashes into the ship, leaving a yellow trail behind him. The ship falls to the ground and crashes on a plains field. While it's falling, Thousand Arrows descends down and transforms back catches up to the ship in a few minutes, where Nick is standing Vulk Nice job! Nick Did you get the Splixson? Vulk Yeah, the Plumbers will be sending him back to his home planet in a day or so. Nick Good... man. both look at destroyed burning ship Vulk That guy... is he- Nick No... I didn't see him get out but I know he escaped somehow. Vulk I doubt it but... if you say so... looks at the Ne-O Nick Some of the aliens in this are just... weird. Vulk You're lucky to have Alessian DNA you know, they've been thought to be extinct for thousands of years... Nick Huh... camera zooms away from them ---- scene shows Nick, in bed, sleeping. It's already morning his door opens and Vulk, in his dog form, walks in Vulk Nick! Wake up! You gotta come see this! slowly gets up Nick Okay okay I'm coming... both go the living room and look at the TV Figure Greetings, Nick Stone. Nick Not him again! I TOLD YOU he wasn't dead! Vulk Wait! Figure This is a boardcast sent specifically to you, so you don't have to worry about others finding out your little "secret". Nick What the... Vulk This guy... Figure I was especially satisfied with your performance last night, but I'm afraid you don't have much time. Nick What... what is he talking about?! Figure I'll have you know that in two weeks, I will sent an army of my Mechamanders into your precious town, and if you don't show up, I'll destroy... everything. broadcast stops looks at Nick camera shows a close-up of Nick, with an angry expression on his face :To Be Continued... Major Events *Thousand Arrows makes his debut. Characters *Nick Stone *Vulk Izor *Runaway Splixson Villains *Mysterious Figure *Mechamanders Aliens Used *Wind-Up *Camineral *Thousand Arrows (first appearance) Category:NickFusi0n Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Earth-74